


Just A Cabin Pressure Minute

by Laramie



Category: Cabin Pressure, just a minute
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: In the flight deck, during stand-by, it can get a little boring.





	Just A Cabin Pressure Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago but only just thought to post it on here :)

**Herc** : So, contestants, your challenge is to talk for one minute on the subject I give you without hesitation, repetition, or deviation. Carolyn, it’s you to begin and your subject is: My one weakness. Your time starts - now.

 **Carolyn** [slowly]: My one weakness is that I really love chocolate, I love it so -

_Pull up, pull up!_

**Herc** : Douglas challenged there, what’s your challenge?

 **Douglas** : Repetition of love. Which is not something I thought I would be challenging Carolyn for.

 **Herc** : That’s a correct challenge, Douglas, you have fifty-five seconds on "my one weakness" starting now.

 **Douglas** [smoothly]: Everybody knows that I am excellent at practically _everything_ , but of course what is less well-known is -

_Pull up, pull up!_

**Martin** : Repetition of knows!

 **Herc** : No, no, the second one was 'known', so you have an incorrect challenge Douglas, you get an extra point and you have the subject again with forty-seven seconds left, starting now.

 **Douglas** : I _do_ , in fact, have a weakness, and my weakness -

_Pull up, pull up!_

**Herc** : Arthur?

 **Arthur** [eagerly, tripping over his words]: Repetition of weakness!

 **Herc** : No, Arthur, remember we said that you can repeat what's in the subject?

 **Arthur** [downcast]: Oh yeah.

 **Herc** : So that's an incorrect challenge again, another point for Douglas, and Douglas you keep the subject "my one weakness" with forty-four seconds -

 **Carolyn** : Oh god, we're going to be here all night.

 **Herc** : Forty-four seconds remaining, starting now.

 **Douglas** : My one weakness is my darling daughter Emily, whose lovely smiling face I simply _cannot_ say no to - only last week she talked me into taking her to the ballet even though I knew she would hate it -

_Pull up, pull up!_

**Herc** : Carolyn?

 **Carolyn** [slyly]: Repetition of "she".

 **Arthur** : Oooh, good one, mum! Can I be on your team?

 **Herc** : You're all on your own team, Arthur.

 **Arthur** : Aww! But that means only one person can win, that's a bit rubbish.

 **Carolyn** : It's just how the game works, dear.

 **Herc** : Anyway, that's a correct challenge by Carolyn so she gets the subject of "my one weakness" with - ah - thirty-one seconds remaining, starting now.

 **Carolyn** [fairly quickly]: My one weakness is a complete secret because advertising your one weakness is a stupid idea only done by idiotic people who want their weakness to be used against them in hideous ways so I don't tell anybody my weakness -

_Pull up, pull up!_

**Herc** : Martin, you challenged?

 **Martin** : Erm, well-well I might be wrong, but if she's saying she's not telling anybody her weakness, isn't that deviation? Because she's not talking about it?

 **Douglas** : Not bad.

 **Herc** : I think we can give you the benefit of the doubt there. So Martin you have twenty-one seconds on "my one weakness", starting now.

 **Martin** : My one weakness is that, erm -

_Pull up, pull up!_

**Arthur** : He said erm! That's a hesitation isn't it?!

 **Herc** : Very good Arthur, yes. You have eighteen seconds, starting now.

 **Arthur** : BRILLIANT! …

_Pull up, pull up!_

**Herc** : Douglas?

 **Douglas** : Well… he sort of ground to a halt, didn't he?

 **Arthur** : Sorry. I just got _really_ excited.

 **Carolyn** : We know, dear. It's fine.

 **Herc** : Don't worry, Arthur, I'm sure you'll get the subject back. But for now we call that hesitation, a correct challenge from Douglas and he gets the subject with sixteen seconds remaining, starting now.

 **Douglas** : I was in fact correct about my daughter hating the ballet, she found it dreadfully dull but I don't regret taking her because, well, it's what my one weakness wanted and I'll always try to make her happy even if I have -

_Pull up, pull up!_

**Herc** : Arthur?

 **Arthur** : Repetition… of… I?

 **Carolyn** : Well done.

 **Herc** : Yes, very well done Arthur, that's excellent, and you've managed to get in with just four seconds remaining on the subject of "my one weakness", and your time starts now.

 **Arthur** [slowly]: My one weakness is my teddy bear called  -

_[Phone timer alert]_

**Herc** : And we're out of time! So you'll never get to hear what Arthur's teddy bear was called.

 **Martin** : Thank god for that.

 **Herc** : But he does get an extra point for speaking as the whistle - er - phone - went. So at the end of that round we have Carolyn and Martin in equal third place, with Arthur a couple of points ahead and Douglas in the lead by one point! Are we having another round?

 **Carolyn** : If we must.

_[Phone rings]_

**Carolyn** : Hello? Yes… Straight away. _[Puts phone down]_ Douglas, get a flight plan filed. It's time to fly.

 **Martin** : Thank goodness for that.


End file.
